New Year's Eve
by KendizzzzleSchmidt
Summary: Just a New Year One Shot with my favorite ships!:) Chpter 1- Percabeth
1. Percabeth

**My New Year Special:' Enjoy!xD**

_**No one's POV**_

Annabeth was looking at her list, today was New Year's Eve, and just half of the list is checked. She needs to still complete 3 more.

**_ Attend the Time Square Party with Percy**

**_ Go to a museum**

**_ Have a New Year's kiss**

She sight heavily, Percy saw her it's their first New Year. Annabeth got up but she left the paper, Percy took a look in it.

He got his coat and knocked on Annabeth's room.

"Hey!" he yelled

She opened the door.

"What?" she asked

"Come." Percy said, he took her hand and dragged her to the car.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"You'll see."

Annabeth was surprised she wasn't expecting that Percy will be that crazy on New Year's eve.

Percy blindfolded her.

"Seaweed brain!" she yelled, as Percy took her hand, he took the blindfold.

"Surprise?" Percy said

Annabeth couldn't speak, instead she dragged Percy inside.

"Why so happy?" Percy asked, knowing the answer.

"Nothing."

They spent like half an hour to roam around the museum.

Until they left to go home.

Percy lay on the bed thinking of how to make all these wishes come true.

Until he got an idea.

"Anna, I'm leaving!" he yelled, as he drove to **TIME SQUARE ALLIANCE **to talk with VP Mr. Morgan.

PERCY'S POV

"Is she expecting you?" his secretary asked

"No, but he knows me." I told him

"Name?" the secretary asked

"Percy Jackson."

He made a quick call, then gave me a pass.

I made my way to the stairs, the stairs is much faster than the elevator.

I saw the door: Mr. Morgan

I knocked 3 times.

"Come in!"

"Mr. Morgan?" I asked

"Yes, Mr. Jackson?"

You see Mr. Morgan is my college prof.

"Can I like perform on the Time Square party?" I asked

"Why?"

"For my girlfriend."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

I went back to the house and watched TV, I slept in piece when I was awakened by my alarm.

I woke Annabeth up.

"Hey wake up." I said

"What?"

"Get up!" I told her

"I gave her, her coat and beanie.

"Leggo!"

Once again I dragged her back to the car, and drove her to the party.

"Stay there, near the stage." I told her

"What about you?"

"Just do please."

3rd person's POV

Annabeth sadly got out of the car, and went to the place Percy told her to go, when the time she almost thought that her new year's list, but sadly she didn't.

The first performer got out... JUSTIN BIEBER

Yes, she was a Belieber, but she can't just be happy, not without Percy.

So yeah, performers got out and out.

She didn't even bother looking up anymore, its 11:57, 3 more minutes

Then somebody, sang, she decided to ignore it when she knows it's so familiar.

"Annabeth." The performer said

She looked up meeting a pair of sea green eyes. PERCY

"_And when I see your face I'll try a thousand ways, I would do anything to make you smile."_ Percy sang to her, he held up his hand, she took it and Percy got her up on the stage.

"_Now everything's checked, You went to the party, you went to a museum and look its midnight-"_

Then Percy gave her a kiss

"_New Year's Kiss."_


	2. Thalico

**Thalico.**

I was strolling through camp, Lady Artemis just kicked me out of the hunt, it was news to everybody at camp, i changed into my camp clothes.

I went to Zeus fist and sat down, I placed 3 rocks infront of me then sat back down.

I looked at the rocks, and one by one, I electrocuted the rocks until they burst.

"Why make rocks burst?" a voice behind me said.

"It helps me get my mind off stuffs." I told him, he sat by me

"Why did she kick you out anyways?"

"I never really knew why." I told him

Nico stood up and held his hand out.

"Come." He said

I took his hand and let him drag me to the cabins.

"Wait here." He said, he ran to Cabin 11 and came back to me with a backpack

I walked with him until we reached cabin 8.

I shook my head no, but he carried my bridal style as we entered the cabin.

He put me down and passed me a spray paint.

"You'll have the spray paint and I get the hammer." He said

"Can we just both have spray paints?" I asked

"Whatever."

We spray painted the whole room with **I LOVE MEN!**

IWe ran out as quickly as we could and laughed our asses off.

"Hey, I'm going to my cabin." I said

We sat down on my couch, I put my legs on his legs and rested my head on the arm of the chair then I slept.

"Wake up." I heard someone patting me by th back.

"What do you want?"

"It's 11:30"

We got up and went to the amphitheatre. Percy and Nico dragged me on stage.

"We're going to make shapes you using lightning, me using water and Nico using black shadows or stuffs." Percy whispered

"What?"

"Just do what you understood!." Percy whispered yelled

I nodded.

"And we'll narrate what happened on the titan war."

I looked at him.

"Percy are you ready?"

He nodded.

"As we ran to the Empire State Building, we encountered different stuffs, Thalai took a statue to her legs, and we faced Kronos." Nico said

He made a shape of the empire state building, while Percy made us, and out of confusion I shaped the different monsters.

Percy looked at me

"We battled Kronos, and realizations came to people that what they were doing is wrong or right." I said

I shaped Luke, Percy shaped himself and Nico shaped Annabeth.

"But mostly Luke died a hero, not because he became Kronos and all, nut because he realized that he was doing wrong and accepting it." Percy said

He shaped Luke lying down, I shaped us Percy and tthe others into a crowd and Nico shaping the Gods.

Then out of nowhere Nico made a box using shadows and Percy made the empire state building with the names of different numbers, I thought of what they were doing when I realized that they were making the necklace, i made the lace and campers applauded.

"It's 12!" Percyy yelled

He jumped off and gave Annabeth a kiss, Nico looked at me.

"I guess we're both lonely this New Year." I told him

Out of nowhere he walked to me, grabbed my waist and kissed me, he broke the kiss.

"You do realize that-"

"I love you."


End file.
